


Thousands of Pictures

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan pulled the camera away from his face, looking down at what he just took. It was good. But most of his pictures were. And all of his photos of Joshua were perfect, because Joshua was perfect. He’d gag but love made him soppy. So much so that he spouted romantic, cheesy things on a daily basis. It had their friends vomiting and screaming mercy. Especially since Jeonghan had savagely taken down each and every one of them for being cheesy at one point. But here he was saying Joshua was perfect.





	Thousands of Pictures

Joshua laughed, “No Mom, everything’s fine.”

Jeonghan hummed, snapping a picture. The way the light from the windows filtered in and hit Joshua at just the right angle was too perfect not to take a photo. And Jeonghan never tired of taking millions of pictures of Joshua anyhow. He snapped another photo as Joshua crinkled his eyes, mouth going open trying to explain something.

“I’m fine. The cold is gone and Jeonghan took very good care of me.” He smiled at his laptop camera.

Jeonghan pulled the camera away from his face, looking down at what he just took. It was good. But most of his pictures were. And all of his photos of Joshua were perfect, because Joshua was perfect. He’d gag but love made him soppy. So much so that he spouted romantic, cheesy things on a daily basis. It had their friends vomiting and screaming mercy. Especially since Jeonghan had savagely taken down each and every one of them for being cheesy at one point. But here he was saying Joshua was perfect.

The sun moved, bathing Joshua in a pale red orange. It was breathtaking. He lifted his camera, taking more shots, even crouching down to get better angles. Jeonghan moved closer aiming for close ups.

“The clicking?” Joshua let out a tiny laugh. “That’s Jeonghan, mom. You know him and his constant need to have his camera in his hands. He’s probably taking pictures of something he saw that caught his attention.”

That was the truth. Jeonghan was captivated by Joshua. He stepped onto one of their dining room chairs. From this angle, he could take pictures from above, if he dropped a white see through cloth over Joshua right now he’d be an angel. But Jeonghan would have to make do with the sun giving him a pseudo halo and taking pictures from above.

Joshua frowned, his face no longer relaxed and happy. “It’s late. You need to go to bed.” Shaking his head, he reprimanded his mom. “You shouldn’t let me distract you. You need your sleep. Bye mom. Sleep tight.” He smiled, “Love you too.”

The smile on Joshua’s face was too lovely not to take more pictures. Jeonghan clicked away, filling his camera memory with new photos of Joshua.

* * *

 

Turning, Joshua laughed at how Jeonghan stood on a chair. “What are you doing? Was it necessary to get on the chair for a shot?”

Jeonghan nodded. “It’s always necessary. You know me.”

“I do,” Joshua replied, moving to his knees to look up at Jeonghan and the camera. “You go to such lengths for the perfect shot. But what’s so interesting in our apartment now?”

Lowering the camera, Jeonghan smiled at him. That sweet, happy one that filled his eyes with joy. “You.”

Joshua blushed, feeling a rush of blood go to his head.

Jeonghan laughed, “Are you going shy on me now? You should be used to me saying things like this.”

“It’s still so embarrassing,” Joshua mumbled. He narrowed his eyes, “You were taking pictures of me the whole time?”

“Nothing else in this apartment that’s captivating enough,” Jeonghan teased. “You’re everything.”

“Jeonghan,” he whined.

“Make me,” Jeonghan taunted, eyes glinting.

Fingers going to his face, Joshua tapped the pads of them against his cheek, letting his tongue come out and lick his lower lip, eyes hooded as he stared at Jeonghan’s camera. “I don’t know what you would want to stop. You go into a trance when you want a shot.”

The camera lowered itself a tad, but Joshua still heard a few more clicks. Pouting, Joshua leaned into the back of the couch. “What about kisses? Do you want kisses? I’d kiss the camera but you’d be pissed at me.” He smiled internally as Jeonghan got off the chair, putting his camera on the table.

“Kisses are great,” Jeonghan whispered. “Especially if they’re from you.” Putting his hands on the couch, he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Joshua’s. “You’re tasty too,” he said, pulling away.

“Want to taste the rest of me?” Joshua lowered his lashes, running his fingers over Jeonghan’s hands.

“Always.”


End file.
